Mikansei
Mikansei (未完成, Incomplete) is the 10th track from Nio Masaharu's album P. Lyrics Kanji= よう、お前さん、俺を知ってるかのぅ？ コート上の詐欺（ペテン）師　仁王雅治とは俺のことじゃき 俺のプレイスタイルは正にイリュージョン 他人になりすまし、そいつ自身のように振舞うことができるんじゃ 詐欺（ペテン）師のイリュージョン　雅治のイリュージョン どうじゃ？　まるで本物じゃろぅ？ ようみてみんしゃい！　今の世の中、どっちもどっちも世知辛い話ばかり そんな無常な世の中に、俺みたいなやついるのも面白いじゃろう？ 一筋縄ではいかない性格じゃー まさに変幻自在、だがな まだあいつになっていない　あの神の子と呼ばれた きっとなって見せるぜよー　そうさ　俺は俺のままで これは手強いイリュージョン　俺は手塚にすらなれる ほたえなや　プライドにかけて　未完成にはさせない のう、お前さん、良いことを教えてやろう 相手のことを完全コピーするにはまず日常からぜよ 日常を完全コピーしてこそ、パーフェクトなイリュージョンが出来るナリ！ ガーデニングは俺の趣味じゃない むむ！　なかなか難しいぜよ！ 水彩画にも興味が無い　ルノワールも分からない もっとなって見せるぜよー　そうさ　さらに高い場所へ 全てをかけたイリュージョン　俺は　白石にもなれる ほたえなや　今のままでは　未完成なイリュージョン もう疲れた　カロリーが足りない　さすがは神の子 きっとなって見せるぜよー　そうさ　俺は俺のままで これは手強いイリュージョン　だけど　柳生はすぐなれる もっとなって見せるぜよー　そうさ　さらに高い場所へ 全てをかけたイリュージョン　俺は　神の子にもなれる ほたえなや　プライドにかけて　未完成には出来ない まずはカツラを買ってくるかのー |-| Romaji= you, omae san, ore wo shitteru ka no? KOOTO jou no petenshi Niou Masaharu wa ore no koto jaki ore no PLAY STYLE wa masani ILLUSION tanin ni narisumashi, soitsu jishin no youni furumau koto ga dekirun ja petenshi no ILLUSION Masaharu no ILLUSION dou ja? marude honmono jarou? you miteminshai! ima no yo no naka, docchimo docchimo sechi tsurai hanashi bakari sonna mujou na yo no naka ni, ore mitaina yatsu iru no mo omoshiroi jarou? hitosuji nawa de wa ikanai seikaku ja^ masani hengen jizai, dagana mada aitsu ni natte inai ano kami no koto yobareta kitto natte miseruze yo sousa ore wa ore no mama de kore wa tegowai ILLUSION ore wa Tezuka ni sura nareru hotaenaya PURAIDO ni kakete mikansei ni wa sasenai nou, omae san, ii koto wo oshiete yarou aite no koto wo kanzen COPY suru ni wa mazu nichijou karazeyo nichijou wo kanzen COPY shite koso, PERFECT na ILLUSION ga dekiru nari! GUARDING wa ore no shumi janai mumu! nakanaka muzukashii zeyo! suisaiga ni mo kyoumi ga nai RUNOWAARU mo wakaranai motto natte miseruzeyo sousa sarani takai basho he subete wo kaketa ILLUSION ore wa Shiraishi ni mo nareru hotaenaya ima no mama de wa mikansei na ILLUSION mou tsukareta KARORII ga tarinai sasuga wa kami no ko kitto natte miseruzeyo sousa ore wa ore no mama de kore wa tegowai ILLUSION dakedo yagyuu wa sugu nareru motto natte miseruzeyo sousa sarani takai basho he subete wo kaketa ILLUSION ore wa kaminoko ni mo nareru hotaenaya PURAIDO ni kakete mikansei ni wa dekinai mazu wa katsura wo katte kuru ka no |-| English= Yo, you there, do you know who I am? I'm a swindler on the court, Niou Masaharu, that's who I am My play style is exactly illusion By pretending to be someone else, I can act just like my opponent Swindler's illusion, Masaharu's illusion So what do you think? Like the real thing right? Watch closely! In today's world, Everyone is only full of tough talk Inside such a heartless world, isn't it fun that there's a guy like me? A personality that's not an easy job to imitate Very phantasmagoric, but I haven't changed into him yet, the one called "God's child" I'll change to him for sure, that's right, in my own way This is a tough illusion, I'll become even Tezuka Without messing around, because of my pride, I won't allow incompletions Hey, you there, I'll tell you something good For a complete copy of the person I'll have to know their ordinary lifestyle If I can copy their ordinary lifestyles, I can make a perfect illusion! Gardening is not my preference hmm! Kinda difficult! I'm not interested in watercolor paintings either, and I don't understand Renoir I'll try even harder, that's right, further to the high place Illusion that I gave it all, I'll turn into Shiraishi too Without messing around, this illusion is incomplete as it is I'm tired already, don't have enough calories, as expected from the God's child I'll change to him for sure, that's right, in my own way This is a tough illusion, but I can turn into Yagyuu right away I'll try even harder, that's right, further to a higher place Illusion that I gave it all, I'll turn into God's child too Without messing around, because of my pride, I can't do incompletions At first I should maybe buy a wig Navigation Category:Music Category:Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics